


Rush

by sevelveteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Wonhui - Freeform, soonhui bestfriends, wonhoon bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevelveteen/pseuds/sevelveteen
Summary: Where Junhui has a huge crush on Wonwoo and he confidently always shows it in every possible way. But is he really confident? Lowkey Wonwoo likes to tease him
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! This is my first work here. Hope you will like it!! wonhui is my top svt ship lets get this ship sailing!
> 
> This work is entirely inspired by the song "RUSH" by RIRI (listen to the song if you want to know deeply more bout the story, the song is really good btw) 
> 
> Pls do leave comments. I love feedbacks positive or negative :))))

"I congratulate you in acing that chemistry test. And since I'm the first one to congratulate you, you owe me a meal in the cafeteria" Soonyoung loudly cheers for his bestfriend once he saw Junhui exits his classroom. "You know me so well. It wasnt that hard it was just boring though and yes to the cafeteria to thank my best friend" Junhui proudly responds. "Im gonna pretend like your actually doing this for me not for your crush" the later replies.

Junhui is not your average guy. He excels in his studies is somehow good in sports, talented in music and dance and also popular because of his confident but humble personality. Well not exactly your perfect guy but is close to being one, as per what other students said, especially his biggest "Fan" a.k.a best friend Sooyoung.

Once they were at the hallway on the way to the cafeteria they stumbled upon a cute guy. "Oh I didnt see you there, I'm sorry" Soonyoung says with his eye smile. "Are you sorry or you're just making fun of me?" the cutie responds annoyingly. "Well thats for you to decide" again with his radiating eye smile.  
the cute guy looked at Junhui and recognizes him "Oh!? aren't you that guy who's courting Wonwoo?". "Its not courting, Im just flirting" Junhui shyly said. "Well its technically the same thing" his best friend muttered. The older just brushed it off and was about to enter but then he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Jihoon! I told you to wait for me". Junhui felt a sudden rush when he saw a panting Wonwoo with a little sweat dripping down his face. He always sees Wonwoo in the cafeteria during this hour but he still gets caught off guard everytime he shows up, especially in this state.

"Its not my fault that your slow" Jihoon responds "I wish my relationship with my best friend is like you guys" Wonwoo points at the pair infront of Jihoon. "I can be in a relationship with you though" Jinhui confidently said to which Wonwoo just awkwardly laughs it off (he's used to it). "Anddd cut! lets go and eat im really hungry. im in no energy for this whole scene right here" Soonyoung gesturing with his whole hands. "Way to go for a first greeting to your crush for this day confident guy" he sarcastically whispers to his best friend. "What? You gotta make your first impression last for a day". 

They were interrupted by Wonwoo inviting them "How about we eat together? Im sure the cafeteria is packed already and theres only a little more seats left. Better stick together right?". "Dont be shy Wonwoo just say you want to eat with me I would totally like it more" Junhui said with a smirk to which the later responded cheekily "But would your heart be okay if I said that?". Junhhi felt another rush inside his body again.  
  
..................................................................

Junhui decided to stay inside the library while waiting for his class to start and thought to himself that he could use this time to take a nap, so he got a fantasy book in one of the shelves to read to drowse in.

He felt another rush when he woke up to see his crush sleeping, with their face facing at each other he doesnt know what to but he does know how much Wonwoo looks good with those round eyeglasses that he probably forgot to remove, his sharp cat like eyes that is mesmerizing to look at, the bridge of his nose that makes you want to touch it and lastly his plump red lips that has no guard. "damn I really do like you, seeing you upclose like this isn't good for my heart" "but here I am staring like there's no tomorrow" "If only you were mine then that lips would be mine too" he said with a sigh.

The sleepy head woke up to see a handsome creature staring at him intensely and dreamy "uhm? Earth to Junhui?". The older turns into a tomato as soon as he realize that Wonwoo was awake "W-wait I can explain" jh composes himself. "What is there to explain?" Wonwoo smirks while removing his glasees "Did you hear everything I said a while ago?" the older ask hurriedly. "No. But i would like to know" the later smiles at him. Another rush Junhui thought.

"H-hah! I just thought that you were good looking and that i would like to make you mine" the older tries to say proudly. "Wow thats really bold of you to say then" Wonwoo replied with a fake amazed expression. "Well thats how I would like to show my love to you Mr. Jeon".

"Lets see if you are then" Wonwoo leans closer to Junhui which surprises him that he almost thought he was going to pass out cause he felt another rush attacking him again.

"Just so you know im so called Mr. Confident" "I will show it" Junhui tries to keep up with the tension and reached for the later's hand but Wonwoo was ahead of him and interlocked their hand with one another and one holding his hip. He was getting closer and closer, the image of him right now is so much different than the one while he was sleeping Junhui thought 

He has now a clear look of Wonwoo's eyes that could eat your soul out and the smirk that he has in his lips. Junhui cant help but look at his lips. "Well where did Mr. Confident go?" He pulls the older a little closer and Junhui chose to just close his eyes and ready his lips and let the rush overtake him. Well its not like he doesnt like it though. 

The bell rang and they were interrupted. Junhui snapped out of his senses and Wonwoo pulls back from him. Junhui tries to hide his disappointment. "dissapointed?" "It looks like you need to gain more confident to keep up with me then" Wonwoo explained annoyingly. "I-i was just playing with you h-hah" "I have to go to class, next time I will be the one who will overwhelm you" the older trying to compose himself. "Hmm still going with that confident vibe huh?" "Im looking forward to that then" he smirked.

Junhui went off before Wonwoo could see the embarrassing face that he has right now "You and the rush you give me" Junhui thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Its kinda rushed lmao (pun intended?) but yeah thats how it goes lmao im still getting used to this. hope you liked or loved it!!
> 
> Pls do leave comments ily!


End file.
